<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And The Curtain Rises by Nimbu (Nimbunade)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026330">And The Curtain Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu'>Nimbu (Nimbunade)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Naegiri - Freeform, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, that's wrong."</p>
<p>Kyoko looked at Makoto in surprise. She had just finished explaining why the mastermind had to have been Junko Enoshima. She was welcome to objections, of course, but Makoto seemed... different, somehow...</p>
<p>Danganronpa AU where Makoto is the mastermind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And The Curtain Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, that's wrong."</p>
<p>Kyoko looked at Makoto in surprise. She had just finished explaining why the mastermind <em>had</em> to have been Junko Enoshima. She was welcome to objections, of course, but Makoto seemed... different, somehow. Instead of protesting loudly, as usual, he was quiet, looking at the ground. He seemed almost<em> bored</em>.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked, calm as always, although she was anything but calm on the inside.</p>
<p>"Enoshima isn't the mastermind. At least, not anymore." Makoto now looked up. Kyoko noticed his eyes were still sparkling with innocence, and he was balancing on his heels, going back and forth like a child. She knew it was habits of his, a trait that made Makoto, Makoto.</p>
<p>"Not anymore? What do you mean?" Byakuya asked. Kyoko knew how observant he was, and that he must have picked up on how weirdly Makoto was acting.</p>
<p>"For the ultimate detective, you figured this out very late, Kirigiri-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, giving a smile so sinister that it didn't suit his face at all.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Hina yelled, "Does that mean- does that mean you're the mastermind?"</p>
<p>"Congratulations! You figured it out!" Makoto left his podium and skipped to Monokuma.</p>
<p>"You-you were the one who trapped us here?" Hiro screamed.</p>
<p>"I should have known! I should cut you up, right here, right now!" With all the stress of the situation, Toko had fainted and Genocide Jack had fronted.</p>
<p>"Well, it was Junko who did that. But I found her! And she showed me this video that made me realize how wonderful despair is!"</p>
<p>Kyoko pushed bile back down her throat. Steadying her voice, she asked, "And where is Junko now?"</p>
<p>"I killed her! For despair!" The smile on Makoto's face didn't match the seriousness of what he was saying.</p>
<p>He then skipped over to Kyoko and held her hands tightly, "Sometimes hope is cool too!" Suddenly, he looked shyer, "When we kissed, it was the most hopeful feeling I'd felt in a long time."</p>
<p>Kyoko felt her face heat up, embarrassed that her intimate moment with Makoto was casually being revealed in front of everyone.</p>
<p>
  <em>It had been after Celeste's trial, when she and Makoto were alone in the public bathhouse, retrieving Alter Ego from the locker Celeste had stuffed them in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyoko had made sure Alter Ego was okay, before turning to Makoto. Unlike his usual upbeat self, he was looking at the ground with a frown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Makoto? Are you okay?" Kyoko asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Taka, Hifumi, Celeste... how many more of our friends are going to die?" He said. To her surprise, Makoto began to shake, "I'm scared, Kirigiri-san. I don't- I don't want to die..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked up at Kyoko, his face streaked with tears. She put Alter Ego down and pulled Makoto in a hug. He was stiff at first, before tightly hugging her back. He kept repeating softly, "I don't want to die, I don't want to die..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't worry, Naegi. I promise, I'll keep you safe." Kyoko whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stayed like that for a while, before Makoto pulled away to wipe his tears with his sleeves. Kyoko gently wiped his face, using her gloves to dry the tears. He turned red, realizing that his face was cupped in her hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I like you," He blurted, turning into an even brighter red. Kyoko smiled, hesitated and then pulled Makoto into a slow, sweet kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was visibly ecstatic for the rest of the day, smiling wildly whenever she entered the room.</em>
</p>
<p>He was now giving a similar wide grin, but it wasn't the same innocent smile she fell in love with. It was creepy, nearly psychotic. He stood on his tiptoes again, trying to see eye to eye with her.</p>
<p>"Granted, I wasn't under the effects of despair then. But it's so much better now! I love you, Kyoko-chan. Won't you join me?" Makoto said.</p>
<p>Kyoko couldn't think straight. Her confusion and horror were getting the best of her, "Makoto... Makoto..." was the most she was able to say.</p>
<p>"Makoto?" He asked, and cupped his hand on her face, similar to how she had done, "Don't call me that. What was that you used to call me...? Mako-chan...?"</p>
<p>While the reveal of the secret only embarrassed Kyoko more, it also brought her back to reality.</p>
<p>"No," She said, and pushed him away, "You aren't him anymore."</p>
<p>Makoto blinked in surprise before his smile returned, "Oh, the despair of being rejected by the one I love! It's amazing!"</p>
<p>"Right. Enough of this crap. Time to die!" Genocide Jack took out her scissors and launched herself toward Makoto.</p>
<p>The expression on Makoto's face changed. Moments before she reached him, he took out a remote and pressed a button. Giant spikes, similar to the ones Mukuro had been killed with, came out and stabbed Jack through the hands, pinning her to the wall.</p>
<p>"You DARE not go against me! I control everything here!" Makoto yelled, with more rage in his voice and expression than they had ever seen before. Everyone flinched, including Byakuya.</p>
<p>All hope in Kyoko's heart had melted away as she watched Makoto sit down on Monokuma's throne, legs crossed and looking down upon them.</p>
<p>"Well then," He said, with an evil look, "Let the games REALLY begin!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left the end a bit ambiguous cause I didn't know how to continue it lmao<br/>I appreciate all comments and constuctive critisism :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>